Together At Last!!!
by Lilika
Summary: another part of together at last!!! R&R plz. thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Part I  
Together At Last!!!  
  
Author's Notes:  
Hey peeps!!! I'm back with a brand new story!!! It's the Knight Hunters!   
Usually I like writting about ROMANCE! 'coz I really love it! Well C'ya!  
I meant I can't wait for your reviews! Thanks! ^_^;  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-~- The Knight Hunters are now all resigned from the assasin group.  
But they are always ready whenever crimes while resume. They were now working in the flower shop...busily.Manx came in for their next mission. But she doesn't want to tell them not until they reached the basement.  
"C'mon tell us!" Yoji wailed  
"Yeah, please?" Ken pleaded and pasted the most annoying doggy look on his handsome face.  
"Pretty, Pretty...Please?..." Omi added as the three climbed down the stairs. Ran/Aya right on their tail.  
"Let her relax first!" he said patiently.  
The three finally shut up when they heard the voice of Aya...they knew he was not that type of person who is very patient with matters. They all stared at him as if he just popped out from no where.   
"Hey, don't you think Aya's being cheerful today?" Ken whispered in Yoji's ear.Yoji just nudged Ken gently signaling him to stop babbling about Aya when he was around. They stared at him blankly...  
"WHAT?!?" Aya asked innocently  
"Ok Aya, spill the beans!" Ken cried as he hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
"Wh-Wha-What?!?" Aya exclaimed  
"You have a secret that is making you cheerful!" Yoji said with a toothy grin.  
"C'mon you can trust us..." Omi added  
"Hey boys, Aya, Sakura is here!" Momoe-chan yelled from the flower shop.Sakura came down while Momoe-chan was still telling the boys her arrival.  
"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted them  
"Ooh...it's the love of his life!" Yoji hissed at Aya  
"Ah...shuddap!" Aya cried as he turned beet red  
"Oh...Aya, I just found the most adoring gown!" Sakura exclaimed  
Sakura kept on talking revealing something...secret! Aya move uncomfortably from one place to another and glancing at the surprised trio. Jaws wide open.  
"Shhhhh!....." Aya hissed to keep Sakura stop babbling about his plan. Finally the trio snapped out of it...  
"WHAT?!?" Yoji cried  
"You...two are...going to...be" Omi cried  
"Going to be married!" Sakura finally finished while Omi nearly fainted.They all stared at Aya in confusion. Even Sakura was surprised.  
  
End- 


	2. Together At Last

PartII

TogetherAtLast!!!

  


Author'sNotes:

Hey peeps! Here's part II of Knight Hunters "Together At Last"…I hope you like it! Thanks! ^_^; to all reviewers I hope if you review any of my stories please DON'T INSULT me in PUBLIC...if you want to correct me e-mail me personally and privately.I know if someone does that to you, you can also be angry or at least be hurt. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY EMBARRASSED YOU INFRONT OF EVERYONE. Thank you!ü

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-~- "Ran…haven't you told them…'bout our wedding?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"No…I thought it'll be better to let them know a week before the wedding…you know to surprise them" Aya explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry for letting the cat out of the bag" Sakura apologized

"I can't believe…you're actually getting married!!" Yoji cried. Ken pretending to heave Omi up from that faked faint.   
"When's the wedding?!?" Youji asked excitedly from behind them lighting a cigarette.   
"We're placing it on May maybe the second week..." Sakura explained knowing Aya still can't talk.   
"Oh really?" Ken said doubtfully.   
"Yes, and you're all invited ofcourse." Aya finally blurted out.   
Everyone was silent for awhile not knowing what to say or do... Until Momoe-chan called for lunch upstairs.   
Ken, Omi and Youji stood up and started up the staircase heads hang. While Aya felt depressed not telling about the wedding to his best friends. The two couple were left alone in the room still speechless, Sakura finally sat up straight and sat towards Aya.   
"Don't worry about them Aya, they're just sad that you didn't tell them...yet" Sakura slowly explained   
"I still felt so guilty not telling them the truth." he replied   
"Uh...don't mind ok?" Sakura assured him while patiently comforting him.   
Upstairs...   
"I can't believe he didn't tell us!" Youji cried scooping a handful of rice   
"Well he said it was a surprise." Ken said from across Youji   
"Ve shuldge gust dold us!" Youji said mouth full.   
"Mind your manners Youji-sama!" Momoe-chan snapped from across the table, she wasn't that strict with teenagers but when it comes to eating you should really watch your manners infront of her especially.   
"Sorry, Momoe-chan just irritated" Youji apologized, now swallowed his food. From their bickering they didn't notice Aya and Sakura coming out from the basement. Youji nudge Omi and pasted a smirk. Aya and Sakura sat down near Ken. After the "grand entrance" it was once again quiet. They were interrupted by the ring of the bell near the door. It was Asuka visiting the flower shop or is it visiting "someone???" Ken whispered something to Omi and both nodded leaving Youji out from their secret.   
"Who entered?" Youji asked head turned from the door.   
"Oh...just a customer." Omi said a smile across his cute childish face.   
"Who?...tell m- hey! who covered my eyes?!?" Youji cried nearly fell of his chair.   
Asuka covered his eyes while she kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled him.   
"Hey...I know that smell! the hair!" Youji exclaimed   
"Guess who?!" Asuka's voice whispered from behind   
"A-As-Asuka?!?" Youji cried turning around   
"How'd you know it was moi?" she asked in a dramatic voice   
"Easy...I already mastered the sound of your voice!" Youji replied as he pulled a chair beside him.   
Asuka blushed pinkish red and sat down beside him.   
"So what are all of you up to?" Asuka asked who notice that it was very quiet.   
"Nothin' much..." Ken replied   
"Just some wedding stuff..." Youji added hesitatedly   
"Wedding?!?" Asuka cried surprised   
"Aya and Sakura's" Omi continued   
"Wow, When is it?" Asuka asked her eyes twinkling   
"Maybe the second week of May." Sakura said   
"Cool!" Asuka cried excitedly   
"Ofcourse you're invited Asuka!" Sakura added   
"Everyone's invited!" Aya finally blurted out   
After eating they all went to the flower shop and started business. Sakura suggested that the boys should be left alone so she invited Asuka to go shopping downtown.   
"Boys, aren't you going to talk with each other?" Momoe-chan asked while petting her cat on her lap.   
"We're not in the mood Momoe-chan." Youji replied while he pasted a fake smile on his face   
"Suit yourselves" Momoe-chan said as she got a newspaper and began sorting out some news.   
"We can't be like this forever,guys!" Omi said while fixing a bouquet of daisies which are the favorite flowers of his deceased sister who he thought was not his sister and that they actually fell inlove with each other.   
"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you right away about the wedding." Aya apologized   
"Aya, we understand you both of us." Ken said pointing at Omi and at himself   
"But we don't know with him..." Omi said staring at Youji's back   
"So I think you better apologized to him" he added   
Aya walked towards Youji and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned around slowly to face Aya.   
"What the hell do you want now?!?" Youji cried his eyes blazing with anger.   
"I want peace ok?" Aya replied hurt to see his eyes expression.   
"I can't believe you actually didn't tell me!? infact I'm closer than you!" Youji yelled   
"I was going to...I'm just...um...waiting for the right time!" Aya cried his voice also raising   
"Well...to say this to you...?!? this is not the right time to apologize!" Youji yelled as he made his way out of Aya's body which blocked his way.   
"Youji wait!" Aya cried as he reached to grabbed Youji's hand.   
"Let go of me Aya!" Youji cried blazing with anger.   
"No...unless you listen!" Aya protested   
Because of their shouting they didn't notice the girls returning from their shopping spree downtown.   
"What's happening?!?" Sakura whispered to Ken and Omi who stood stunned to speak   
Youji was blazing with anger that he hit Aya and they both collapsed.   
"Stop it!" Asuka and Sakura both yelled as they tried to seperate the two. Ken and Omi tried to help.

-to be continued

That's it! Part IIIwill be coming soon! just wait for it!


End file.
